


Getting Married

by morphia



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [23]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proposals are awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are You Proposing to Me?

**Author's Note:**

> At the time I'd first posted it, I'd skipped day 24. I'd hit a wall with it and eventually decided it just wasn’t going to work. This, on the other hand, had taken less than two days to write. And I actually like it ;^; I hope you enjoy it, too~  
> By now, 24 has already been written, btw. Go read it in Dr. Banner's Misadventure =]
> 
> Thanks to my bb smiledesu for proof reading and brainstorming~

 Day 25: Gazing into Each Other’s Eyes

 

It could be called a pleasant silence, if Tony had the capacity to keep from talking about random things for more than five minutes. As it was, the silence lingered for well beyond that. The two were sitting at a round, private table in one of Tony’s favorite restaurants. There was no one else there save for their waiter, and Steve would have scolded Tony for buying out the place for the night, if it hadn’t suited his needs so well. He smoothed down his hand over his own thigh to disguise his repeated reassurance that the small box was indeed still safely tucked away in his pocket. Was he nervous? A glance at Tony and then down to his plate. Yes. Yes, he was nervous, and Tony was looking… bored, with his hands tucked in his pockets.  
  
“You didn’t have to…” Steve said with an absent wave of his hand at the empty place. “I mean, it’s not a secret, anymore, is it? That we’re… uh…” he frowned at the food on his plate. It seemed to be mocking him, and that was a sure sign that he was losing the edges of his sanity, because _food can’t mock you, Steve_.  
  
“Sorry.” Tony answered flatly, and Steve looked up again to meet his gaze. Whatever Steve was going to say to that died on his lips as he saw the considering look in Tony’s eyes. Every detail was so beautifully punctuated by the light of the single candle that stood in the center of the table. Now that he looked more carefully, Steve realized it wasn’t boredom in Tony’s eyes, it was carefully withheld restlessness. He loved Tony’s eyes for that reason, the way he could so easily read the guy helped resolve all sorts of issues without things getting messy. There was a liquid quality to that shade of brown Steve had yet to try and replicate in drawing.  
  
“Don’t be.” Steve said once he found his voice. He admired the fact Tony could hold his gaze so surely. So many others looked away, but not Tony. At this point, it looked like he was regarded with the same edge of fascination he was regarding Tony. “It’s nice.” he half explained, gulping. When would be a good time, he wondered.  
  
“Oh.” Tony answered, blinking once and reaching up to scratch at the side of his head with a contemplative look on his face. He still watched Steve’s eyes carefully, and Steve was reminded of the few precious times Tony had said things like ‘your eyes are distracting’, and ‘what shade of blue is that, anyway?’ Which, Steve had to smile at the thought, were all meant to be compliments. The eye-contact finally broke, and Steve felt the ground shift. Now or never.  
  
“Listen—”  
“Look I—”  
  
They paused again, regarding each other carefully. Tony gave him his dashing, confident smile, and Steve’s answering smile was on that side of sheepish. For a moment neither said a thing, not wanting to speak over each other again, when finally Tony gestured for Steve to speak, just as Steve made a similar motion, and then chuckled.  
  
“Alright.” Steve said, and Tony nodded his head. Whatever it was Tony had to say, Steve was sure it wasn’t as earth-shaking as what he was going to say, and he was pretty sure Tony wasn’t even going to remember he was going to say anything afterwards. Being the direct person that he was, and not deeming it appropriate for him to kneel for it, Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. He opened it and placed it on the table wordlessly. The ring was relatively plain, but it was made of red gold, a material Steve had liked from the moment he’d seen it. He wanted to say something now, but the look of astonishment on Tony’s face made him hold his tongue.  
  
“Steve…” Tony said, looking from the small jewel to Steve’s face, searching for… for something, a word, a sentence. “Are you proposing to me?” he asked, his tone bewildered and perhaps a bit amused. Steve looked to the small box and gave a faint nod.  
  
“I… You don’t have to answer right away…” Steve finally said, his tone soft and muted. He was a bit surprised when Tony reached over to take his hand, perhaps to grab his attention. When he looked up, he saw Tony giving him an exasperated smile. The next moment, Tony reached into his own pocket and retrieved something- a small box. Steve blinked once when Tony opened it and set it down next to Steve’s own, facing Steve.  
  
“Just tell me, what are we supposed to do with this?” Tony then asked, grinning cheekily at Steve’s bewildered expression. Inside the box rested a ring, deceptively plain. Steve recognized the material, it was white gold, and he chewed his lower lip to hold back a smile. That was an unexpected turn of events right there, wasn’t it? “I don’t need to think about it, Steve.” Tony continued, and bit his lip to mirror Steve’s expression. He squeezed Steve’s hand gently. “Let’s do this. Let’s get married. We could get a couple of cats and maybe a dog and be a family.”  
  
“Yeah?” Steve asked, meeting Tony’s gaze again. When Tony nodded his head, Steve smiled a bit more easily. “What, you’re not going to give me a hard time for this?”  
  
“Not unless you want me to-”  
  
“No, no. It’s fine. It’s good, it’s…” Steve let his thumb smooth over the back of Tony’s hand and he heaved a relieved sigh. “Thank you.” he finally said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting married is a tricky business when you're both superheroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I got carried away with this one. I don’t think anyone can blame me for this. I mean… There’s so much I can do with a prompt like that. So here’s the first batch of snippets that relate to Steve and Tony getting married.

Day 26: Getting Married (part 1)

 

“I like consistency.” Steve said between bites. He’d finally managed to drag Tony out of the workshop for long enough to grab dinner and discuss the wedding. It’s been a bit over a month since their mutual proposal, and both men took the time to come to terms with the fact that what they had with each other was going to be cemented legally within the foreseeable future.

Tony lifted his fork and pointed it at Steve. “Explain that one.” he demanded before stabbing another potato piece and shoving it in his mouth.

“Well,” Steve frowned slightly, “We started going out at that date, so I figured it would be fitting.” **  
**

“We also moved in together at that date.” Tony said around his mouthful and then swallowed, eyeing Steve suspiciously, “I still maintain that you did that one on purpose.” When Steve shrugged, he continued, “And that still doesn’t explain one, two, three- less than thirty guests!” Tony was looking at the modest list Steve had compiled. “I’m pretty sure that’s not all our friends, and you’ll be the one having to deal with-”

“I’m not saying we have to limit it to this many, Tony, but I don’t want you to make it into a huge party.” Steve tried explaining, then sighed, “Your version had over five hundred people, and I don’t think I’m comfortable with having your company’s board of directors in my wedding.” 

“Well what did you expect? You’re not marrying just any guy here, you’re marrying Anthony Stark, CEO of-”

“CEO of Stark Industries, I know that. It still doesn’t mean all your ex-one-night-stand-slash-reporters have to attend, does it?”

“Ex-one-night-stands?” Tony asked, raising a brow, then understanding seemed to dawn on him, and he palmed his face. “Jarvis.” he said plainly, and Steve didn’t understand.

“What about him?” 

“I’d asked him to compile the list.”

“You- Tony! I specifically asked you to do it…” 

“Well I’m a busy man, Steve, it was either Jarvis or Pepper, and you told Pepper not to.” Tony tried defending his point, then shook his head. “We don’t need any of that, not the Board of Directors and not the reporters….” he eyed Steve for a long moment and tried to get over the perk of odd happiness at how jealous Steve could get sometimes. “I’ll just give Jarvis new parameters. I think we can cut it just short of two hundred. How does that sound?” 

“Sounds like you’d be bored out of your mind.” Steve said with a small smile.   
  
—-  
  
“ _No_!” Steve jumped at Tony’s voice calling out in the middle of the night and flailed before he could get a hand on Tony’s arm. 

“What? What is it?” Steve asked urgently as Tony sat up. He pulled himself up beside him. Tony turned a shocked look at him. Steve stared on, worry written all over his face. “Are you ok, Tony?” he asked, poking his shoulder gently. Tony blinked.

“You can’t take my name, Steve.” 

There was a thump when Steve fell back onto the bed and then turned his back on Tony. “We’re not having this discussion at 3AM.” Steve grumbled, burrowing into the covers when Tony latched himself to Steve’s back and tugged.  
“But Steve I-”

“We have a meeting with Fury in six hours, Tony. We can discuss this tomorrow. The wedding’s still a month from now and-”

“ _Steve_.” Tony gasped, and Steve fell silent at the breathless uttering. He hadn’t expected this development. Over the past couple of weeks, Tony has been regularly waking up in the dead of night, and each time was worse. Steve turned over to inspect Tony’s face up close. In the dim arc-reactor light was illuminated what seemed to be a pale face and a downright horrified expression and Steve sighed, pulling Tony in for a hug. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered next to Tony’s ear and let his hand caress along Tony’s back. “I’m sorry, tell me what it was.” because obviously it was a nightmare that invoked this reaction.   
  
—-  
  
It was when they were getting measurements down for the wedding suits that Dr. Strange finally appeared before them. Neither seemed surprised to see him there, and the tailor ignored him completely. They shook hands gingerly, not wanting to upset the pieces of clothe covering them.

“Gentlemen.” Strange said, and they smiled and nodded their heads at him. “I have received your letter of request last week.” He informed and seemed thoughtful. “I must admit it came as quite the surprise. Not to see you getting married, but to be asked to conduct the ceremony.” he looked from Tony to Steve and back. “Is it because I am a magician?” he asked, and Steve was the first to answer.

“Well, we counted a few reasons in the letter, Stephen, if I’m not mistaken, your being a magician does appear there, somewhere, along with you being a good friend and probably the most suited man for the job.”

“Yeah, and incredibly handsome and-” Tony started saying, but fell silent when Steve touched his shoulder. “What?” 

“It would be an honor to do this for you two.” Strange said, and they remained silent because they felt a ‘but’ coming. It wasn’t exactly that, though. “I’m afraid, however, that if you are interested in a spiritual bond, there is nothing more I can do for you.” he explained. For a moment no one spoke, until the two understood, or at least thought they did, and chuckled in mild embarrassment.

“We just want a nice ceremony for people to weep at. We’ve, uh…” Steve started saying, and looked to Tony for support.

“We’ve already legalized it, see… The wedding is in three weeks, and you know how it is with super-villains’ schedules.” Tony tried explaining. When Strange said nothing, Tony added, “We’re not exactly low-profile superheroes, it’s likely going to be a disaster.” the small smile on Tony’s face indicated there were various plans in motion to make sure nothing got ruined, but all three men knew there was no way of preventing things from collapsing.

“That would explain it.” Strange said, his smile softening considerably, and Steve tilted his head in question while Tony raised an eyebrow. “Your spiritual bond. It is already established.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the getting married prompt. I’d honestly expected there to be only two parts but nope. There’s going to be a third part and it’ll probably be rated, though I remain undecided in that area, so no promises. My love and thanks to my husband for his support and patience with me.

Day 26: Getting married (part 2)

 

 

The living room was dark save for the light that filtered from the city below, and the dim light of the arc-reactor. Tony was standing by the large window and watching the city with unseeing eyes.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Steve said. He’d been watching Tony standing there for a while now, and decided it was time to declare his presence. Tony didn’t even flinch. He had his hands wrapped around a half full coffee mug, and Steve could swear he heard him humming. It was the day of the wedding. Both of them had trouble sleeping, but when Tony left their bed, Steve had given him some time for himself before following.

“Beautiful.” Tony returned, not sparing even a glance at Steve as the man approached and stood close behind him, peering at the city over his shoulder. An arm wrapped around Tony’s middle, while the other hand reached for the mug. Steve took a sip and handed the mug back, ignoring the way Tony turned his head towards him. “Steve I-” Tony started saying, but Steve silenced him with a finger across his lips.

“Save it.” Steve said, kissing the side of Tony’s head. “I’m not going to change my mind at this point.” he clarified, and Tony smiled before licking Steve’s finger. There was no motion for a moment, and then Steve’s smile took on an odd edge. “But if you want to-”

“No. This is good, this is…” Tony turned a non-believing look towards Steve. “I just…” he seemed to finally find the words to express his uncertainty. “Why are you doing this?” Tony asked, and Steve had to pause a long moment before he could answer.

“Doing what, Tony? Standing here with you by the window or getting married? Or something else?” Steve’s voice was calm, leveled.

“Yes, all of that, why. Why me?” Tony asked, turning halfway towards Steve, who seemed astounded by the question. The hand around Tony’s middle tightened its hold, pulling him closer to Steve.

“Because it’s you.” Steve answered without hesitation. Tony looked unimpressed, or so his expression seemed to suggest. “I know what you think.” he continued. “You’re thinking that Captain America can and should do much better, but you’re wrong. It’s not a competition.” Steve turned Tony around then, so he could better look at him when he spoke. “I positively cannot do better, because no one else can ever be you.”

“I’m not perfect.” Tony said, and the  _‘like you’_  went unsaid, but it was clear Steve got it, because he shook his head at that.

“If I were looking for perfect, I’d be looking for a long time.” he said, cupping Tony’s face in his palm. “And so would you.” he added, just to clarify where he stood on that front. Tony gave a slight chuckle at that and covered Steve’s hand with his own.

“When did you become such a sweet-talker?” he asked, looking resigned. It was no secret, at least for Steve, that Tony didn’t think much of himself, despite his demeanor. He knew the guy had personal issues, in part because of Howard’s upbringing but because of other things, too, like Tony’s endless race to outdo himself. Steve admired Tony for his ability to look absolutely fine even when he was internally crumbling - he just wished it didn’t have to be that way. 

“I am not a sweet-talker, Tony. But I think I’m allowed to tell my husband I’m happy about getting married.” He said, leaning over to press his lips to Tony’s cheek. 

In the horizon, the dark shades of night were starting to lose their hold in favor of lighter blues and shades of orange, and Tony smiled more genuinely. Trust Steve to bring the light of day with him. And now Tony was getting  _sappy_? “Let’s get married.” he said, tilting his head to touch the side of Steve’s head. He felt a rustle as Steve nodded his head against his own. 

“Let’s.”  
  
—-  
  
There were three teams constructed. A response squad, a second wave and a third one. If the three teams couldn’t handle whatever crisis decided to occur on Steve and Tony’s wedding day, the wedding would be ruined anyway. 

So far, things seemed to be going smoothly. Tony, Rohdy, Steve and Bucky arrived at the wedding hall they’d picked about half an hour in advance. The place was already decorated and there were people hard at work tidying up and making sure everything was in order. Dr. Strange was talking to Pepper in the far corner of the hall, and Steve glanced up to see Spider-man setting decorations on the ceiling. Spider-man waved at them, and they waved back. 

“Such a hardworking guy.” Steve said, smiling absently. Tony watched him smile for a moment. The words to describe him flashed through Tony’s mind. Drop dead gorgeous.

They’d decided on a set of white suits for the wedding. Black dress shoes, white pants and jacket. The special details remained the shirt and tie each of them wore. Steve’s was a blue dress shirt with a red tie, and when he opened the jacket there was a star at the center of it. Custom made, Tony liked those. Tony’s was a bright red dress shirt and a golden tie, the center of which was the trademark symbol of Iron Man, the mask. At first Steve had suggested the arc-reactor, but seeing as the pale blue glow still shone through Tony’s shirt, Tony deemed it pointless to use it for a symbol. “Besides,” Tony had said at the time, “the Star is more Captain America than Steve Rogers, isn’t it?” Steve had looked perplexed, so Tony explained further. “The arc-reactor is more, well, me. While the mask is more Iron Man…” when he’d put it like that, he’d realized it sounded silly, but Steve had smiled in understanding and that was that. 

“Tony.” Steve called him back to the present, smiling brightly at him despite the fact it was obvious he’d been trying to call him for the past minute or so.

“Yes babe?”

“Do you want a drink?” Steve sounded endlessly patient, and Tony soon realized Steve was offering him a champagne glass. He had to blink and point a finger between himself and the drink twice in question before Steve nodded his head.

“I know it’s a bit dangerous with your record, but one glass can’t hurt, and I’m here to watch your back, so…” Steve trailed off, blushing slightly.

“So what, Steve?” Tony asked, taking the glass from him and taking a sip. 

“So I think it might help calm your nerves.” Steve admitted. Tony merely chuckled in response and leaned up to press their lips together.

“Thanks.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. It got too long, so no sexy times for you. I’ll post the sexy times after I’m done with the other challenges. Maybe. If there’s interest, I guess. This is the final part of the getting married prompt out of the 30 Day OTP Challenge. Next up, Prompt 27.

Day 26: Getting Married, Part 3

 

Tucked into the white limousine they’d chosen for the occasion, Steve and Tony waved at their guests as Happy drove them off to the airport. Tony had been able to avoid drinking beyond that glass of champagne Steve had given him, so he was quite sober when the window slid closed, leaving them secluded in the passenger space.   
“Wow.” Tony uttered in the sudden quiet. Steve turned to smile at him. “Can you believe it? We got married and the world is still spinning.” to which Steve responded with a chuckle.

“Well, maybe our enemies decided to be polite for once.” Steve offered. It was probably not the case, but they could hope.

“I won’t be able to calm down about this until we get there.” Tony admitted, and Steve’s smile softened. He took Tony’s hand in his and interlaced their fingers. His thumb caressed over the back of Tony’s hand and he reached his other hand to cup Tony’s face.

“Whatever happens, we’ll watch over each other.” Steve said, pressing his forehead to Tony’s own.

Tony deflated at once and his smile turned resigned. “Must you always say the sweetest things when I’m trying to be over-protective?” he asked, and Steve pulled back enough to kiss his forehead.

“Yes.”   
  
-  
  
Steve was admittedly surprised to see they were headed east rather than west. He’d expected to be taken to a remote, secluded island, as the honeymoon was Tony’s responsibility, and he had no idea what location had been chosen for the occasion.  
It clearly wasn’t an island, and he struck out ski as they didn’t seem to be headed that far north. He was tense most of the flight, and Tony had to utilize some of his excellent distraction techniques to even distract him for a short while. Still, when they landed, he turned to Tony with a raised brow.

“France?” 

Tony figured he should’ve expected Steve would recognize the terrain even from the plane, and that he would be on-top of things even after a couple of fairly engaging interactions with him. “Yeah.” Tony provided, resting his hand on Steve’s back as he guided him to their taxi. “I mean, you haven’t been anywhere in Europe since you were taken off the ice, right?” When Steve tensed, he rubbed his hand along his husband's back soothingly, “I think it might do you some good to see what you helped save before you went under.”


End file.
